


Dreams in Static

by SireneNomdePlume



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Dream Sex, Elane isn't in this much but I love her, F/F, Femslashy, Lesbian goodness, Non-Canon Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: How ironic, that the lightning girl has a hold over me even in my dreams.I hope I never dream again.





	Dreams in Static

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lesbian porn. I wrote this awhile ago but just forgot to post! Now that I'm done with NanoWrimo I can work on my other fics, too. I'm a huge Maven fan as well, so might write more RQ fic, but Evangeline is easily in my top five favorite characters in the series. What a badass.

I take another sip of brandy, savoring the burning path it makes as it leaks down my throat. Elane is already asleep; imbibing in too much drink always does this to her. I sigh. My bed is never open nor empty, but I’ll miss her tenderness tonight. She always has a way of taming me, the loose cannon, the rabid beast that everyone else thought I was. 

I suppose they’re right to think that, after all. 

My eyelids feel like weights. I make my way towards the bed with as much dignity I can muster, despite no one else being here. A future queen mustn’t let anyone, not even herself, see her stumble and break. 

I pull off my dress, letting the metal slide off of me and clink to the floor. I slid into bed next to Elane, my lover, my everything, and I soon feel the heaviness of the day take its toll on me. My eyes drift close, and I’m alone. 

_Not alone._

_I’m in the bedroom. It’s different yet familiar, and I try to get my bearings. A girl is there, her back turned. I see her brown skin and her brown hair fading into gray and I bare my teeth. Lightning girl._

_She turns and her eyes narrow, yet I can see a flicker of fear in them. “What do you want?”_

_I say nothing. Do I know what I want?_

_I tug at the dress I’m wearing. It’s rhodium, the beading like bullets waiting to pop off of my body and destroy her, to make the little nuisance leave me, in any form._

_I let the bullets fall. They don’t fly off me and into her pretty little skull. Instead they plink to the floor, and I gaze at her, waiting, because my indecisiveness will be what kills me, even here._

_The fear melts from Mare Barrow’s eyes as she stares at me, barely clad, the chill of the room pebbling my skin. Pity. I would have enjoyed her more if I still could intimidate her._

_“Evangeline--” and I don’t let her finish. I glide towards her, gripping her face with one hand. I stare into her eyes, those eyes with no fear, and no resignation. They light up with something else, something I’ve only ever seen in Elane’s eyes._

_I move, but she does too. Our lips meet, crushing together in a violent kiss. I bite at her, and she moans, moving her hand to grip at my hair and tug._

_Mare tries to push me, and at first I think it’s with disgust. I fall onto the bed, my silver hair fanning around me as she climbs on top of me. I growl, flipping her over underneath me to straddle her._

_She moans again, and it’s not a painful moan. I like these better than the pained cries she makes when she’s being tortured by the other Silvers. I rip at her red garments until she’s naked, her breasts soft and plush, her nipples hard peaks, begging me to devour them._

_And so I do._

_I bend my head and take one in my mouth, letting my tongue swipe over it, sucking and pulling. She cries out, grasping my hair more tightly than last time. It hurts, so I bite her nipple and her body jolts underneath me._

_My hand finds her other darkened nipple, and I pinch it, rolling it between my fingers as she trembles. “Evangeline…”_

_The sound of her voice, breathless and wanton, sends an electric bolt of desire through me. She has power here, even with the silent stone manacles clasped around her wrists. I almost want to take them off, but she’d burn us both to ash._

_I lift myself up, kissing her harshly again. She meets me halfway, her mouth open and panting. Our tongues join together, both sliding slickly into welcome heat._

_The kisses we share aren’t pretty. They’re messy, brutal, yet enticing. A string of saliva connects our lips as I pull away, and I realize I’m panting too. I let my hand slip down, down until I find what I’m after. She’s wet, so wet I almost slip away from her. She cries out and clamps her thighs together before opening them again. I feel her muscles go lax as my fingers dance across her._

_She arches up, and I kiss her again. This time it’s slightly more gentle. She’s mewling softly, her body moving up and down, back and forth. “You--please--”_

_Her voice nearly sends me over the edge, and she hasn’t even touched me. My fingers are more frantic now, pinching her clit and moving lower to enter her. She tightens around me and I pump faster, curling my fingers and watching her face as it melts with abandon.  
It doesn’t take long. Soon, she’s breaking underneath me, shattering with a scream that threatens to tear through the palace. She pulses around me, sucking me in, fluttering with a long sigh. I pull them out and lift them to her lips. _

_Mare’s eyes meet mine. She draws my fingers in, licking them lightly. The sight and sensation makes me shudder. She drags her hand down my body and touches me, the motions hesitant as if she doesn’t quite know what to do. It doesn’t matter. I cry out, trembling in a way no future queen was befit to, least of all in front of an enemy. My spine tingles, and I start to feel the pressure, scorching and fierce like lava drowning my veins. It was different than any build up I’ve ever felt. Usually it starts off soft, slowly making its way through my body until I shudder and my eyes sparkle. This...this is different._

_It catches me unaware, hitting me like a bludgeon that shakes my insides, every organ, every fiber of my being. My mind is on fire, but so is my body, and I quake and gasp as I come. Ah, but it feels so fulfilling. Yet empty. This isn’t what I had wanted._

_I fall on top of her, and our sweat mingles too. Beads of salt drip down my skin, and I feel her wetness still, leaving a patch of juices on my thigh._

I shoot up from bed with a cry, blinking frantically. It’s still dark in the room. Elane shifts next to me, mumbling something I can’t make out. I fall back to the pillows with a sigh. 

How ironic, that the lightning girl has a hold over me even in my dreams. 

I hope I never dream again.


End file.
